A Day Of Stolen Moments
by neric4ever
Summary: Wanda and Vision make the most of a day together before Vision has to leave.
1. Chapter 1

_A/U: . Amazingly, the MCU has made the Vsion and Scarlet Witch pairing believable. Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen really do have good chemistry. I can't wait for the WandaVision Disney+ show. This story is set between Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. I hope you guys enjoy! _

Chapter 1

Wanda Maximoff woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. She noticed her boyfriend wasn't there beside her. The bright morning sun perfectly matched her mood. It was amazing that Wanda could feel this way when the Accords had forced her to be a fugitive. Before all this, she and Vision had formed a strong bond. They arranged to have secret meetings when he could get away from the Avengers compound. Before long, they acknowledged that what they felt for each other was more than friendship. They started taking things slowly. They had only recently made love a couple of times. Vision truly made Wanda feel worthy of being loved. Pietro probably would have been happy his sister had found someone who'd made her so happy.

Wanda heard Vision working in the kitchen. She got out of bed, put on one of his shirts, buttoned it up, and went to see what he was cooking.

Vision looked up to see Wanda walking towards him. Even in one of his shirts, she looked beautiful.

"Good morning, Wanda", he said smiling.

"Good morning, Vis", Wanda responded as she leaned up to give him a kiss."Something smells good."

"I've prepared for you some french toast. I hope you like it."

As Wanda sat across from him, Vision thought about how there was a time when he didn't know it was possible for him to fall in love. Being with Wanda had truly been the best thing to happen in few years of existence.

"How did you sleep", asked Vision.

"Very well thank you", said Wanda. "I have you to thank for that."

"You do?"

"Mmhm. You really know how to wear someone out."

"I'm sorry", apologized Vision. "I never want to drain too much of your energy."

Wanda couldn't help but laugh. "You don't need to apologize, Vis. It is a very, _very _good thing." Vsion just smiled.

"Did you like the food?"

"Your cooking gets better and better every time", said Wanda. "There's just one problem. I'm still hungry."

"If you'd like, I can make you some more", said Vision.

Wanda got up and slowly made her way to his side of the table. "I'm not quite hungry for food", she said seductively as she sat on his lap.

Vision very quickly gave in to the kiss Wanda gave him. He carried her to the couch, never once breaking the kiss. After a heated make-out session, Vision simply held Wanda and played with some strands of her hair. They yearned for the day when they could spend be together for longer than a couple of days at a time.

"I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow", said Vision.

"Me too", said Wanda. "We still have a whole day together. Let's make the most of it."

"Sounds like a plan", said Vision happily. He leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower", said Wanda. "Vision", she said as she got up. "If you were to join me, I would be happy to give you as sneak peak at some nighttime activities we can engage in." Wanda started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. She laughed at the expression on Vision's face. His ways were about to pop out of his head. "Of course, it's totally up to you", she said playfully. Vision quickly hurried after her as she let the shirt drop to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vision and Wanda spent the afternoon walking, hand in hand, down the city streets. Vision was, of course, in his human disguise. They weren't on their way to anywhere in particular. To anyone passing by, they just looked like another couple in love.

"Would you like me to buy you an ice cream", asked Vision when they reached an ice cream shop.

"Oh, yes", said Wanda excitedly. "How can anyone turn down ice cream?"

As they sat at an outside table, Vision decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

"How do you think Pietro would have felt about us?"

"He probably would have given you a hard time", said Wanda as she took another spoonful of her sundae.

"He would?"

"Pietro was like that to every guy who was interested in me. He was just being my protective brother. But, I'm confident that he ultimately would've been accepting of you. Vis, this wonderful thing that we've started has made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

Vision's synthetic heart soared at her words.

"I love you so much", said Wanda as she reached for his hand.

"I love you too, Wanda", said Vision.

"That Ice cram was good", said Wanda as they got up to leave. "I feel a little cold though."

"Maybe, I could remedy that." Vision cupped her face and leaned in to press a kiss on her cold, soft lips. Even though they'd stolen a lot of kisses at this point, they always felt so amazing.

"I hope I was able to help warm you up", said Vision after they pulled away.

Wanda giggled and walked away. She thought Vision was adorable when he was bold like this. Vision sighed happily. He wrapped an arm around Wanda when he caught up to her.

When they returned to the apartment that had been arranged for them to stay, Vision and Wanda got ready for dinner. During preparation for their latest meeting, Vision told Wanda that, thanks, to a generous allowance from Tony Stark, he planned to take her out one night. Vision, wearing a simple black suit, patiently, waited for Wanda to finish getting ready. She came out of the bedroom wearing a dark green dress, black stockings, and black ankle boots.

"You look very beautiful", said Vision with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Vis", said Wanda. "You look pretty dapper yourself."

"Thank you. Mr. Stark bought this for me a few months ago for some event. i was hoping you would like it."

"I most certainly do." Wanda leaned in for what was suppose to be a quick kiss. As things started to get a little heated, she pulled away. "We should be getting going", she said. "I'll need an energy boost if I'm later going to engage in some strenuous activities." She arched her eyebrows flirtatiously.

As they walked out the door, Vision got very excited for what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A thousand apologies for this chapter being short._

Vision pulled out Wanda's chair for her like a proper gentleman. They usually ordered in or Vision cooked. Vision wanted to take Wanda out for a real date.

As Wanda ate, she noticed Vision was being really quiet.

"Vis, are you alright", asked Wanda.

Vision noticed people staring at him because he wasn't eating anything. "Wanda, earlier you mentioned other guys who were interested in you. Whenever we go out, people will always stare at us. We'd get strange looks even if I was in my true form. I'm sorry for all this atten.." Vision became started when when he suddenly felt Wanda rub her foot against his leg.

"You are so cute", said Wanda with a mischievous grin on her face. "I didn't fall in love with those other guys. I fell in love with you." Her grin became a loving smile. "I don't care if people stare, Vis. I love your true face. You're human disguise is very handsome, but your true self is who I fell in love with. You are very caring and make me feel worthy of being loved. You are the only one I want to hold me, kiss me, touch me. I'm glad to call you my first real boyfriend."

Vision started to feel better. He gave Wanda's hand a squeeze. "I will never stop making you feel loved, Wanda Maximoff", promised Vision. "Someday, people won't see as dangerous. I knew you were special the first time I saw you. One day, we will be free to be a normal couple who doesn't have to only see each other for a few days at a time."

"I hope that day will come soon, Vis", said Wanda. "I want to show you that you are worthy of being loved by me. How can I do that?" She had a look of lust in her eyes.

"I have a feeling you have a plan."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't follow up on the sneak peak I gave you this morning?"

Instantly, Vision asked for their check.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wanda and Vision lay in bed in absolute contentment.

"So, how was that", asked Wanda.

"You really do know how to make me feel loved, Wanda", said Vision.

He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Vis."

"Would you like me to make you some tea", asked Vision. "I can find a movie for us to watch. The night is still young."

"Sounds like a great idea." Wanda gave Vision another quick smooch.

Vision had just finished making the tea, when Wanda came out of the bedroom in a white t-shirt and short shorts.

"The tea is all ready for you", said Vision as he poured it in the cup.

"Very good", said Wanda after she took a sip.

Vision went to the couch to find a movie while Wanda waved her hands to close the curtains. Vision couldn't help but look at Wanda's shorts out of the corner of his eye.

"Vision", exclaimed Wanda. "Were you just checking me out?"

"I didn't mean to stare", apologized Vision.

Wanda giggled. "It's okay, Vis. You are the only one allowed to do that." She joined Vision on the couch and snuggled into him. Wanda didn't really pay attention to their selected film. She just thought about how she wish she didn't have to say goodbye to Vision when he caught the noon train. They would have to wait to see each other again.

"Are you ready for bed", asked Vision, bringing Wanda back to reality.

"No. I've never felt more awake", said Wanda as leaned in for a deep kiss. "I don't plan on getting much sleep tonight. I just want to snuggle with you until you have to catch your train."

Anything for you,Wanda", said Vision happily. "I'll happily stay in bed with you until it's time to go." They stood up, looked into each other's eyes to see the love reflected in them, and shared another passionate kiss. Wanda grabbed Vision's hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
